Talk:Stealth
Walking behind sight aggro mobs always avoids aggro. How could this trait help with that? --Valyana 08:33, 5 May 2006 (PDT) ---- If it reduced the perifery of the mobs vision it could... if it was 35 degrees instead of say 45. That's all I can think of. --Chrisjander 09:18, 5 May 2006 (PDT) ---- So what is the difference between this and Alertness?--DarkTrance 07:07, 12 February 2008 (UTC) ---- Could it be that it reduces the range of sight and sound aggro? Sight aggro is reportedly 15', but I can go up to 13' without being detected by sight aggro mobs as BLM/NIN. I'll check it out without /NIN later if I don't forget.. Zaphor 11:38, 2 September 2008 (UTC) : I also believe it reduces the range. I ran at within least 9'-10' from one of them Cacutars in Altep Desert, and it did not aggro me, I moved away quickly, but it should of aggroed me. I am going to test this futher from level 50+ testing via distance on both sound/sight monsters. And weather quickly running within a specific range (as if it was a circle and you'd chip the edge of its aggro circle range) and back out to see if it is a "Random within range" effect.--Siion 15:15, 14 September 2008 (UTC). --- Does anyone think this could stack with Ranger's Alertness? If it did it could make for a very efficient way of travelling in, say, Aht Urghan areas with True Sight mobs like imps. Put those stealth enhancing boots into effect and ...yea. --Tetsujin. Was just on NIN again and I remembered one possible way this could affect avoiding detection. Certain mobs aggro based on level, right? For example, a bat in the valkurm dunes cave will agro to a level 10 character. Perhaps this job trait decreases the level range a bit (e.g. the bats wont aggro to an 11 NIN but will to an 11 WHM.) Testing anyone? Tested Stealth/Alertness. 75 Rng/blm, 75 Nin/blm, 63 Thf/blm, using distance plugin on windower for distance. Test 1 sight aggro: healing directly in front of yagudo initiates just outside of windurst. As all 3 jobs, no aggro at 10.0, aggro at 9.9. Test 2 sound aggro: healing near land worms at qufim. As all 3 jobs, no aggro at 8.0, aggro at 7.9. In one case, no aggro as close as 4.0 as Rng/blm, but aggro at 3.9, but could not duplicate the result in subsequent tests. Test 3 sound aggro: running up to killing/ominous weapons in Ro'Maeve. As all 3 jobs, no aggro at 2.5, aggro between 2.2 and 2.4, often getting closer without aggro when behind the mob. Possible conclusion is that sound aggro isn't measured from the center of the mob, but the front of the mob. Test 4 magic aggro: casting ice/blaze spikes at a set distance from cursed puppets in Ro'Maeve. As all 3 jobs, no aggro at 20.0, but aggro at 19.9. In two cases as different jobs aggro range increased when casting from on the steps to a mob that was on a different level. Possible conclusion that aggro radius isn't distance from the center of the mob but x and y distance while ignoring z distance. There was also a similar case of sound aggro that happened at 2.5 while on steps. Conclusion: I don't see either of these job traits doing anything at all. It's possible that there's a random chance that the mobs won't aggro at normal distance, or there might be a delay in the time before they aggro when you enter their aggro range, but there is no shrinking of the aggro radius of mobs by either job trait. If I recall my FFXI Strat Guide 04 said that Stealth is sneak and Alertness is Invis. Well not that spell but like Stealth lessens chance to get aggrod by sound mobs. Like on /nin I will notice running by a sound mob Im SURE will aggro it sometimes wont. Like I said Im sorta sure Im not 100% sure. --Ash 18:44, December 23, 2009 (UTC)